Les couleurs de sa voix
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Sasuke a une addiction, une perversion, qu'il cache à la perfection. Mais quand le hasard s'en mêle tout peut changer et être dévoilé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? NaruSasu, OS, Yaoi (HxH), UA, Lemon corsé (pas amateurs ? pas lecteurs, vous voilà prévenus)!


**Titre **: Les couleurs de sa voix.

**Beta** : Jen Uchi, fidèle au poste, et Lilicat, que je remercie.

**Pairing **: NaruSasu

**Rating** : M, plus que mérité ! Attention les yeux.

**Genre** : OS, Yaoi, UA, PWP, **Lemon corsé !**

**Warning** : Long Lemon HxH mâtiné de SM donc pas amateurs, pas lecteurs ! Vous voilà prévenus…

**Résumé** : Sasuke a une addiction, une perversion, qu'il cache à la perfection. Mais quand le hasard s'en mêle tout peut changer et être dévoilé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

**Crédits **: Les personnages appartiennent à l'incomparable M Kishimoto à qui je rends grâce d'avoir créé tout cela et à qui je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt !

**Notes de l'auteur**: Fanfic pour l'anniversaire de Naruto & le NaruSasu Day. Bien en retard comme toujours… C'est un peu spécial, mais ça m'est venu comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

Yzan.

* * *

- Les couleurs de sa voix -

Sasuke tendit son cou vers l'avant. Il retrouva la sensation coutumière du cuir glissant sur sa peau, cette sensation qui, à elle seule, suffisait à aiguiser ses sens et à éveiller son excitation. Le large collier de cuir fut bouclé autour de sa gorge, une solide chaine aux maillons métalliques clipsée sur l'anneau placé sur le devant.

Un léger à coup sur la chaine fit ployer sa nuque avant qu'il ne reprenne sa position initiale et une main caressante se perdit dans ses courtes mèches noires. Une paume chaude courut ensuite sur sa peau, de son épaule à son poignet. Sa main fut levée, et à nouveau la sensation de cuir sur son épiderme se répéta. Sasuke frissonna, son trouble devenant un peu plus intense alors que le bruit du cliquetis d'une chaine se renouvelait.

En quelques instants, ses deux poignets furent ornés de deux bracelets de cuir, assortis au collier qu'il portait à présent autour du cou. Sasuke rabaissa ses mains quand elles lui furent rendues, et des doigts tièdes glissèrent sur l'une de ses cuisses avant de descendre le long de sa jambe jusqu'à l'une de ses chevilles.

Deux autres bracelets furent bouclés sur ses articulations et Sasuke se sentit fébrile, dans l'expectative, quand il reprit sa position, agenouillé sur le sol et entièrement nu. Il cligna des paupières sous le masque impénétrable qui couvrait l'intégralité de ses yeux, le maintenant dans une obscurité totale.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, il ne voulait pas voir de toute manière, ressentir lui suffisait. A quoi bon assister à sa propre déchéance ? Sentir et ressentir lui suffisait. Voir qui le faisait jouir et qui le manipulait de manière à le conduire jusqu'à l'orgasme ne l'intéressait pas. Seul comptait le résultat. Seul comptait le fait qu'il soit pris, que son corps soit repu d'attouchements et de punitions, que son esprit bascule et qu'il se pâme sous la violence de ses orgasmes.

C'était assez dégradant et humiliant comme cela. Avoir besoin d'être soumis, utilisé, pénétré, châtié, pour être bien, pour se sentir bien, était un fardeau suffisant pour qu'il ne se rajoute pas en prime l'humiliation de souvenirs trop réels, de scènes explicites s'imprimant sur sa rétine, de réminiscences si vivaces qu'elles pourraient bien menacer son équilibre. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas savoir : ressentir lui suffisait.

Son cou fut entrainé vers l'avant, la chaine y étant accrochée cliquetant sous la tension qu'on exerçait sur elle.

- Avance, entendit-il.

L'ordre fit remonter une pulsion électrique le long de son épine dorsale et Sasuke obéit. Il avança sur ses mains et ses genoux, à quatre pattes, assez vite pour soulager relativement son cou de la traction qu'il ressentait. Il fut entraîné en avant jusqu'à ce que la chaine ne cliquette à nouveau, chutant sur le sol avec un bruit mat, redevenant molle.

Un crissement résonna, une assise de fauteuil qui s'enfonce et un bruit de vêtements qui frottent contre du tissu. Sasuke replia ses jambes sous lui, s'asseyant sur ses talons, et laissa ses mains reposer nonchalamment sur ses cuisses, agenouillé et immobile, la tête légèrement courbée vers le sol. Il attendit, l'oreille aux aguets comme un animal, le corps transi d'une agitation voilée de désir et d'envie.

- Écarte les jambes, lui ordonna cette même voix de velours, chargée d'autorité.

Il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait et il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était toujours le même homme qui s'occupait de lui, et ça lui suffisait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce club si particulier, ses yeux étaient bandés selon sa propre volonté. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas savoir, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. C'était le choix qu'il avait fait pour préserver sa fierté, garder sa raison et ne pas sombrer.

Dès la première séance avec "Lui", il avait émis le souhait que ce soit toujours "Lui" qui le prenne en charge à chaque session qu'il planifierait. Sa première fois avait été si transcendante qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de changer. Et puis changer, ça aurait voulu dire dévoiler une nouvelle fois ce côté avilissant et dégradant qu'il cachait, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir surmonter ça, encore.

Il s'assit sur ses fesses, à même le sol, sentant la moquette s'enfoncer sous son derrière, et ramena ses talons vers l'avant, déployant ses jambes, appuyant la plante de ses pieds sur le plancher doux et moelleux. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la pièce, il ne l'avait jamais su. Il savait seulement que l'intégralité du sol était recouverte de cette moquette épaisse et confortable, assez pour qu'on puisse y évoluer sans ressentir le moindre inconfort, et que c'était du parquet car il pouvait l'entendre parfois craquer.

- Ouvre plus tes cuisses, lui fut-il ordonné.

Sasuke obéit obligeamment et écarta plus largement ses jambes.

- Maintenant, masturbe-toi, fit la voix irrésistible et directive, aux accents voluptueux et incandescents.

Sasuke baissa la tête et prit appui sur l'une de ses mains pendant qu'il faisait courir l'autre sur son ventre puis plus bas, exécutant le commandement qui venait de résonner dans le silence de la pièce.

Il frissonna, ayant une conscience aiguë de son propre corps, presque surexcité par la perspective de se toucher et de jouir sous le regard de cet homme, en face de lui et qui, il en était certain, était installé là, tout prés, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Sa main se referma sur son sexe à moitié dur. Il sentit avec acuité sa paume et la pulpe de ses propres doigts sur sa verge. Petit à petit, il fit coulisser la peau entre ses phalanges de plus en plus serrées, ses gestes gagnant peu à peu en assurance. Le rythme qu'il s'imposa, accompagné du bruissement métallique des chaînes qu'il portait, fut timide au début.

D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, sa main monta et descendit le long de sa virilité, l'éveillant, la rendant plus dure, plus droite, plus rigide, plus humide aussi. Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres alors que son estomac se creusait sous les vagues douces et plaisantes. Il sortit sa langue pour les humecter alors que sa respiration devenait précipitée et hachée, la cadence de ses mouvements marquée par les discrets cliquètements devenant plus intenses.

Il aurait dû se sentir honteux, pitoyable et ridicule, gêné sans doute. Mais l'anonymat de l'obscurité sur ses yeux lui permettait de passer outre. Il ne s'imaginait pas celui qui partageait ses moments d'égarements, son complice, son dominateur, son "maître". Il le ressentait simplement.

Une voix de velours, parfois dure, parfois autoritaire, parfois sucrée, parfois voilée par le désir ou l'envie, parfois tendre et sensuelle ou abrupte et impérieuse. Des mains grandes et larges, chaudes, un peu rugueuses, capables d'autant de douceur et de caresse que de douleur et de cruauté. Des lèvres ourlées, plus épaisses que les siennes, parfois humides quand elles se posaient sur lui. Une bouche à la fois taquine, gourmande ou féroce, abritant une langue percée d'une boule, qui savait mieux que personne le tourmenter pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'autre, "Lui" restant toujours habillé durant les séances.

La dernière chose qu'il savait c'était que son sexe était imposant, large, long et épais. Qu'il étirait sa bouche, la distendait et la remplissait totalement jusqu'à sa gorge. Que quand il le prenait, Sasuke avait l'impression d'être ouvert en deux. Que lors de rapports sans préparation, il versait quelques larmes douloureuses et qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être déchiré par un impressionnant tisonnier qui le comblait. C'était tout ce qu'il savait et c'était bien suffisant.

- Ta couleur ? s'entendit-il demander à travers le brouillard de sa montée vers l'extase.

- Vert, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Oui, vert. Vert parce qu'il se sentait bien, que ce qu'il se faisait était agréable. Orange aurait signifié qu'il n'était pas franchement à l'aise et Rouge qu'il fallait tout arrêter. C'était un code, un garde fou, simple et efficace, mais qui lui permettait de garder le contrôle d'une certaine manière sur ce qui lui était fait et de tout faire cesser si ça devenait insupportable, insoutenable, trop difficile.

Il n'avait jamais de lui même prononcé une couleur. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. "Lui" faisait toujours extrêmement attention et veillait à lui demander régulièrement comment il se sentait, même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Sasuke savait que si jamais ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait plus, il lui suffisait de crier "Rouge" à n'importe quel moment et tout s'arrêterait dans la seconde, tout, absolument tout. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le faire et s'en félicitait. C'était une petite victoire sur lui-même, quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier au milieu de ce cloaque glauque qu'était son rapport à la sexualité.

Sasuke déglutit et commença à haleter, sa voix filtrant à travers ses lèvres, accompagnant sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, calquée sur les mouvements de sa main entre ses cuisses. Il pencha la tête en arrière et ferma ses paupières derrière le bandeau occultant, ses doigts de pieds se tordant sous la montée des sensations enivrantes. C'était fort et puissant, hautement plaisant et satisfaisant, et ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il avait été en train de se masturber seul chez lui, dans le secret de son lit ou de sa salle de bains.

Le bruit métallique des maillons marquait la cadence avec laquelle son poing serré courait sur son membre, emplissant le silence, accompagnant ses grondements et ses exclamations de plus en plus exaltées et débauchées. Les vagues au creux de son estomac montaient et gonflaient graduellement, donnant libre cours à sa libido, exaltant ses sens. Des vapeurs aphrodisiaques, érotiques et provocatrices anéantissaient son discernement rationnel. Il était obnubilé par cette montée lubrique qui le dévorait et ne se concentrait que sur elle, s'employant à la faire croître.

Ses hanches commencèrent à rouler sur elles-mêmes d'avant en arrière. Les préludes de son orgasme se faisaient sentir. Il commençait à être proche, si proche... Sasuke sentit ses bourses se contracter et une pression familière naquit et gonfla peu à peu ses entrailles. Oui, encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu... Les effluves de la jouissance devenaient de plus en plus entêtants et sa voix devint plus sulfureuse et torride. Sasuke n'entendit pas le crissement discret que fit le siège quand l'autre se leva. Il ne sentit pas non plus sa présence quand il s'agenouilla face à lui, tout près, si près que Sasuke aurait pu le toucher.

Sasuke gémit et son gémissement se transforma en un cri exalté de concupiscence. Des doigts chauds et rugueux venaient de se refermer sur l'un de ses mamelons, le pressant, le malaxant puis le tordant. La sensation sur la zone hyper sensible fut électrisante. Sentir avec surprise « ses » doigts sur lui, le contact soudain, doux puis de plus en plus douloureux envoya une explosion d'épines à travers son corps, et la sensation inattendue le fit se tendre avec raideur, s'arquer et s'incliner en avant, à la rencontre de cette main sur son torse.

Des gémissements désireux quittèrent sa bouche. "L'autre", son dominateur, son maître, posait enfin, oui enfin, ses mains sur lui, d'une manière dont son corps était affamé. Depuis le début, Sasuke attendait qu'il le touche, voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il pose ses mains sur lui, qu'il nourrisse cette fièvre désireuse qui l'habitait, qu'il fasse taire cette tension pleine d'attente, qu'il satisfasse cette envie que "Lui" et "Lui" seul avait fait naître et savait éteindre, satisfaisant par la même ses déviances sordides.

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres alors qu'un geignement plaintif s'enfuyait de sa gorge. "Il" était en train de jouer avec son mamelon, le comprimant, l'étreignant, le massant, l'écrasant, tirant sur la pointe, manipulant le petit anneau d'acier chirurgical qui le transperçait. Le supplice ne manquait pas de piquant sans être vraiment insupportable. Il contribuait à le pousser dans cette montée brûlante vers l'orgasme, à tel point que Sasuke avait cessé de se caresser, s'oubliant alors que son attention toute entière était focalisée sur ce point de son anatomie en train d'être malmené, cela seul suffisant à nourrir ses vertiges charnels.

Une bouche gourmande et aguicheuse vint prendre la place des doigts et Sasuke gémit plus fortement sous les agissements qui reprirent le même schéma, doux puis de plus en plus cruels et enfin un savant mélange des deux. Il fut totalement excité par les variations dures puis suaves sur son aréole et son téton. Il sentit avec une intensité infernale chaque mouvement, chaque geste tentateur ou douloureux de cette langue humide, de cette bouche chaude, et le passage affriolant de ce piercing dur sur sa chair.

Il se souvenait encore de la séance durant laquelle il avait accepté que ses mamelons soient transpercés. Il se souvenait encore de toutes les caresses qu'il avait subies pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures afin que ses tétons deviennent durs et sensibles. Il les avait sentis devenir chauds, de plus en plus chauds, brûlants, si sensibles que le moindre affleurement le faisait immédiatement réagir, attisant tout son corps, le faisant osciller entre désir et plaisir.

Quand il en était arrivé à ce point là, des pinces avaient broyées tour à tour les deux pointes de chair, le faisant se tortiller sous le calvaire soudain et faisant couler des larmes salées qui avaient fini par sourdre du masque qui couvrait ses yeux, roulant sinueusement sur ses joues. Un simple "clac", une douleur aigue aussi brève qu'intense, deux cris de souffrance, et ça avait été fait. Son dominateur avait ensuite massé ses mamelons douloureux avec une crème qui sentait fort l'antiseptique. Puis "Il" l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait câliné et réconforté pendant un long moment dans son étreinte tout en lui susurrant des mots doux et apaisants. Et Sasuke avait aimé ça, ce moment là, cet instant d'éternité suspendu dans le temps où il s'était sentit parfaitement bien.

Sasuke avait été curieux, mais quelque part satisfait, de découvrir deux simples barres d'acier sur son torse quand il s'était rhabillé dans le vestiaire une fois la session finie. Ses mamelons étaient devenus encore plus sensibles qu'avant, il avait même dû les bander pour supporter une chemise ou un simple t-shirt dessus. Le temps avait passé et son dominateur lui avait un jour offert, lors de l'une de leurs rencontres, la paire d'anneaux qu'il portait maintenant.

La sensibilité était cependant restée. Il supportait bien de porter du tissu par dessus, mais les deux zones étaient devenues hyper réceptives et réactives, et son dominateur savait parfaitement en jouer. Il lui fallait parfois encore couvrir ses piercings de sparadrap au lendemain de sessions trop intenses sur ces endroits pour pouvoir porter ses vêtements.

- Il me semble t'avoir ordonné de te masturber, souffla la voix tentatrice tout contre la peau de son épaule, les doigts tirant sur l'anneau qui ornait la pointe de chair délicate et fragile.

Sasuke laissa échapper une exclamation lascive et souffreteuse, sentant l'épiderme effleuré par le souffle chaud se couvrir de chair de poule et le tiraillement âpre. Il s'humecta les lèvres et sa paume s'activa à nouveau sur son membre de plus en plus humide. La proximité de son dominateur fit monter sa fièvre, des perles de sueur se formant sur sa peau d'albâtre.

- Maître... chuchota-t-il tremblant, si proche de l'extase qu'il pouvait la frôler, sentant deux paires de doigts lourds emprisonner la chair émoustillée de ses deux monts brunâtre.

Ses hanches roulèrent avec de plus en plus d'intensité, venant à la rencontre de sa main qui coulissait encore et encore, toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus intensément. Il percevait parfaitement les palpations tour à tour câlines puis sadiques sur son torse, et cela seul suffisait à stimuler son excitation et décupler le plaisir qu'il prenait à se masturber sous les yeux de son maître, accompagné par les cliquetis métalliques.

Ses murmures concupiscents et débauchés devinrent une clameur de plus en plus soutenue. Sa course vers la jouissance était entêtante et pavée d'une soif inextinguible d'être touché par ces mains là, toujours plus, encore plus, quel que soit le contact, qu'il soit tendre ou désagréable. Il était tout simplement jouissif de sentir ce contact sur lui, encore plus satisfaisant que ce contact fasse naître une nuée de sensations piquantes.

Son dos s'arcbouta et se creusa, se tendant et ondulant sous la force des sensations chaudes et plaisantes qui le parcouraient. Sa tête se penchait en arrière puis revenait en avant, avant de basculer à nouveau. Il sentait parfois une bouche torride sucer la peau blême de sa gorge, mordiller et marquer l'endroit, y laissant les fantômes de baisers enflammés qui ne fadissaient pas. Sa voix vibra de stridulations érotiques et voluptueuses.

Sasuke sentait ces doigts le torturer délicieusement, avec force et possessivité, faisant fondre ses mamelons sous un feu diabolique qui l'exaltait et l'enflammait. La boule de lave qui gonflait entre ses reins, la pression qui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable dans son sexe et ses bourses menaçait de céder à tout moment, alimentée par toutes les sensations qui le traversaient et le noyaient pendant qu'il activait sans cesse sa main.

Si seulement cette montée pouvait durer… mais son plaisir s'intensifiait vite, si vite, qu'il en perdit totalement le contrôle, baigné dans sa concupiscence perverse trop intense. Un cri rauque finit par sortir de sa gorge contractée et serrée. Son corps se figea en une posture exposée et Sasuke jouit subitement dans son poing, alors que sa main continuait de courir sur la peau humide et turgescente de son membre, se couvrant peu à peu de son propre sperme.

Ses orteils s'étaient recourbés contre la moquette et il lutta pour garder le contrôle de son corps qui s'alanguit après la décharge orgasmique qu'il venait de vivre. Son esprit devint flou et nimbé d'un brouillard tiède et agréable. Il réalisa enfin qu'il ne sentait plus sur lui le contact de son dominateur. Son corps devenu indolent après son coït se tordit soudain vers l'avant, son front touchant presque le sol alors qu'il se recroquevillait douloureusement.

- Ah ! cria-t-il, aussi surpris que transi.

Une main dure venait de se refermer sur son sexe poisseux devenu mou. Sasuke serra ses poings sur la moquette douce. Devenu trop sensible parce qu'il venait de jouir, la prise cruelle lui arracha une paire de larmes emplies de souffrance alors que sa respiration était laborieuse.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné le droit de jouir il me semble, assena la voix devenue tout aussi dure que cette main entre ses cuisses.

La sensation d'écrasement augmenta et Sasuke glapit, des élancements vicieux le rendant fou de douleur. Après avoir atteint l'orgasme, les vapeurs de l'atteinte de son plaisir se dissipèrent avec vivacité, le laissant pantelant et agonisant dans le supplice qu'il subissait, rendu plus intense par le fait qu'il venait juste de toucher le septième ciel.

D'autres larmes de douleur se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sous le bandeau obscur qu'il portait.

- P... Pardon M-Maître, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix blanche entre deux geignements emplis de cette peine trop vive qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

- Je vais te punir pour ça... mais pas tout de suite, dit la voix redevenue chaude et veloutée.

La prise douloureuse disparut et Sasuke respira profondément pour chasser la tension malsaine qui avait paralysé ses muscles, faisant refluer les derniers effluves de sensations pénibles et atroces. L'idée d'être châtié renouvela le flux de son excitation. Il ne craignait pas d'être puni, bien au contraire, il en mourrait d'envie. La douleur fouettait ses sens de la plus agréable des manières et le faisait basculer toujours plus intensément dans le plaisir qui suivait après, le rendant si brillant, si puissant et si fort qu'il en était presque insoutenable et qu'il le laissait exsangue et comme drogué. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, cet oubli total et absolu, même s'il ne durerait qu'un moment.

La plénitude parfaite, qui l'emportait au point d'en perdre connaissance, le dévastait, le laissait totalement vide et enfin comblé, dolent et apaisé. Et elle venait toujours après des châtiments. Plus la douleur était intense, plus son excitation et son plaisir montaient... et plus la pénétration qui viendrait aprés le ferait basculer à une vitesse vertigineuse dans ce septième ciel qui balayerait tout l'espace d'un instant, le noyant dans une extase qui lui ferait oublier à quel point certains aspects de sa vie étaient misérables et méprisants.

Son cou fut propulsé en avant d'un coup sec et Sasuke se retrouva à quatre pattes, littéralement entrainé et tiré. Il trébucha sur des pieds et des jambes et la traction s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée. Il sentit une main se refermer sur son collier et le tirer vers le haut, l'étranglant presque.

- Fais-toi pardonner, entendit-il alors que l'asphyxie commençait à embourber son cerveau qui manqua soudainement d'oxygène, faisant danser des tâches devant ses yeux entourés de ténèbres.

Il toussa quand il fut relâché abruptement, luttant pour chasser les brumes pâteuses qui nimbèrent son esprit pendant une fraction de secondes. Il savait ce que son dominateur attendait de lui, il avait fait assez de séances avec lui pour savoir ce que la voix autoritaire mais toujours aussi hypnotisante sous-entendait. Il s'assit à genoux sur ses talons et commença à tâter l'espace devant lui avec ses mains. Il trouva très vite ce qu'il cherchait : une paire de chaussures.

Il ploya son dos vers ses mains avec lenteur, l'humiliation nouant son estomac. Mais il savait que s'il ne s'exécutait pas, il gagnerait une autre punition, et ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à vouloir défier son dominateur. Avoir joui sans son autorisation était déjà plus que suffisant. Alors, il sortit sa langue entre ses lèvres et la posa sur le cuir qu'il commença à lécher, muselant la rébellion qui bouillait en lui.

Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir su se contrôler et avoir joui. Il valait mieux que ça, il savait faire mieux que ça. Son emprise sur son corps en temps normal était bien plus efficace. Mais son dominateur savait le pousser à bout et il ne s'en méfiait jamais assez, se laissant régulièrement emporter contre son gré. Il lapa tour à tour chacune des chaussures qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, se morigénant de ne pas avoir su se retenir, lui, Sasuke, lui qui était si fier d'avoir tant de contrôle sur lui-même, sur son travail, sur sa vie. C'était une question d'orgueil et il venait de perdre face à lui-même, face au plaisir coupable et charnel qui l'habitait, ces pulsions dépravées, perverties et tordues chevillées à son corps et à son esprit.

La chaine tinta à nouveau et son cou fut tiré vers le haut. Ses joues furent broyées par des doigts impitoyables.

- Quelle belle preuve de docilité, tonna la voix aux accents sulfureux sur un ton de récompense.

La main qui écrasait ses pommettes s'évapora et il sentit le souffle d'une haleine chaude s'écraser sur son visage alors qu'il était précipité en avant par son collier.

- A qui appartiens-tu ? entendit-il, les mots glissant comme de la soie sans pour autant manquer d'autorité.

Sasuke déglutit, sentant une chaleur discrète se répandre sur ses joues. Le sentir si proche de lui remit le feu à son excitation coupable et à sa perdition.

- A toi, Maître. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, souffla Sasuke, haletant, le désir impérieux d'être touché, malmené, dominé, pris, par cet être qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il entendait et sentait, le consumant tout entier, dévorant chaque parcelle de son être vaincu par sa libido.

- Prouve-le moi, trancha la voix de velours alors qu'il retombait lourdement sur le sol.

Il entendit un bruissement et un chuintement avant d'être à nouveau tiré en avant par la chaine attachée à son collier. Son torse buta contre quelque chose de dur qu'il identifia du bout des doigts comme étant un fauteuil. Il trouva les jambes de son maître largement écartées, et fit courir ses mains sur le tissu qui recouvrait les cuisses de celui qui lui faisait face, remontant lentement vers le haut.

- N'utilise que ta bouche, ajouta complaisamment son dominateur.

Sasuke se rapprocha, se traînant sur ses genoux, posant ses mains au sol. Il tendit sa gorge et bascula sa tête en avant, jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure l'entre-jambe de son maître. Il enfouit son visage tout contre la barrière de tissu et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Saisissant entre ses dents la fermeture éclair, il la fit lentement glisser vers le bas, aussi loin qu'il put. Défaire la ceinture et le bouton qui fermait le haut du pantalon qu'il percevait contre ses joues, ne fut pas une mince affaire mais Sasuke s'en débrouilla, sentant ses agissements hautement érotiques faire vibrer son désir et son excitation.

Comme à son habitude, le dominateur était nu sous son pantalon, aucune trace de sous-vêtements pour lui compliquer un peu plus la tâche et Sasuke s'en félicita, bien que ce détail l'émoustilla encore un peu plus. Son nez se nicha dans la toison pubienne qui sentait le savon et le bois de santal, un parfum épicé et un mélange suave qu'il saurait reconnaître n'importe où. Cette simple odeur était tellement associée au sexe pour lui que son corps se raidit imperceptiblement, un frisson léger parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Sasuke se fit l'effet de n'être rien d'autre qu'un animal en rut. Le parfum boisé des parties génitales de cet homme qu'il ne voyait pas était suffisant pour le faire rouler inconsciemment des hanches et déclencher des spasmes involontaires de son anus. Il aurait voulu se détester pour cela, mais son esprit était bien trop focalisé sur le fait de désirer être pénétré par ce qu'il sentait contre son visage. Son estime de lui-même, il la laissait au vestiaire avec ses vêtements. Il se donnait ici ce dont il avait besoin et qui n'avait pas sa place à l'extérieur.

Il sortit sa langue de sa bouche et l'étira, trouvant la base du sexe de son dominateur entre les poils pubiens. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il fit courir la pointe humide de son muscle le long de la peau râpeuse et fripée, découvrant que son partenaire de jeux était semi érigé. Arrivé au bout de la verge, il entrouvrit tout doucement ses lèvres et lutta contre la sensation de distorsion et d'étouffement alors que sa bouche glissait vers le bas et engloutissait cette verge impressionnante qui gonfla ses joues et étira sa mâchoire.

Un grognement léger s'éleva au-dessus de lui ainsi que quelques paroles encourageantes. Une main lascive s'enfouit dans ses cheveux et s'entortilla dans ses mèches brunes alors que Sasuke mettait tout en œuvre pour avaler en entier cette partie de l'anatomie de son maître et la faire ressortir de sa bouche tout en continuant à la caresser de sa langue. Au fur et à mesure que son menton plongeait en avant puis se reculait, accompagné de bruits de succion, la virilité qui circulait dans sa bouche et frottait contre son palais et ses joues devint de plus en plus dure et dressée.

- Mmmhhh... oui... continue, fit la voix devenant assourdie et cajoleuse, toujours sur ce ton de velours qui la caractérisait.

Un filet de salive se mit à couler au coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Il sentit la bave glisser sur sa mâchoire et poursuivre sa route jusqu'à goûter sur son torse. Il serra les poings sur la moquette duveteuse. Il mourrait d'envie de se toucher lui aussi, de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et de se caresser, de se masturber. Son propre sexe reprenait peu à peu vie au fil des mouvements de sa bouche sur celui de son dominateur. Il sentit avec une vivacité torturante son membre s'éveiller et se durcir petit à petit, son corps oubliant qu'il avait déjà joui.

Sasuke était au supplice, le besoin d'empoigner sa virilité devenant de plus en plus impérieux alors que ses lèvres distendues couraient sur la chair qui pulsait contre sa langue. Ses lents mouvements de balancier le faisaient osciller tout entier pendant qu'il naviguait de la pointe du gland à la base avec dextérité et sans jamais s'arrêter. Un gémissement coupable lui échappa, à moitié étouffé dans sa gorge par la présence imposante qui s'enfonçait et ressortait de sa bouche depuis de longues, de très longues minutes. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se refermèrent soudain sur une poignée de ses mèches sombre avec brusquerie, tirant sur son cuir chevelu.

Sasuke fut propulsé en avant et manqua s'étouffer quand le bout turgescent de la virilité de son maître buta contre sa glotte. Il toussa à moitié, s'étranglant dans sa salive alors que sa tête était tirée en arrière avec brutalité puis à nouveau en avant, le membre imposant ne quittant plus sa bouche, forçant son chemin en elle avec des gestes abrupts et forcenés.

Les hanches de son maître se soulevèrent pour mieux s'engoncer dans la caverne humide entre les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui suffoquait tout en se laissant faire, des borborygmes étranglés lui échappant parfois alors que sa bouche était forcée d'accueillir la présence tonitruante de ce sexe en elle sans lui laisser le choix, sur un rythme vif et violent.

Un peu plus de salive se mit à couler sur son menton et son torse, la pression dans ses reins devenant plus forte. Sasuke écarta ses genoux et bascula ses hanches vers le sol. Son membre frotta alors contre la moquette, la rendant humide de ses sécrétions intimes qui débordaient de son sexe raide et quémandeur. La friction augmenta pendant que tout son corps était balloté par les mouvements frénétiques et furieux que son dominateur imprimait à sa tête.

Dieu que c'était bon... Sentir sa verge devenue si dure frotter sur le sol moelleux assouvissait son désir de se toucher lui-même, alors que sa bouche était utilisée ainsi. C'était enivrant, certes avilissant, mais Dieu que c'était bon, si bon, qu'il pourrait bien jouir encore, là, à même la moquette, comme l'animal en rut qu'il était devenu, que son dominateur l'avait fait devenir, exploitant ses perversions.

Une larme douloureuse coula sur sa joue, ses cheveux furent tirés avec tant de violence qu'il aurait presque cru que la peau de son crâne s'arracherait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ralentir les gestes de cette main dans ses cheveux qui le tractait d'avant en arrière. Il étouffait de plus en plus autour de ce membre qui butait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il étouffait, son nez écrasé dans les poils pubiens au parfum si tentateur.

Un son guttural et une exclamation libératrice finirent par se faire entendre alors que Sasuke était au supplice, les sensations combinées dans sa bouche, dans ses cheveux et contre son entre-jambe le rendant fou. Une vague de liquide âcre et chaud se déversa entre ses lèvres, directement au fond de sa gorge alors que son visage était plongé, plaqué entre les cuisses de son maître, disparaissant littéralement entre elles. Un, puis deux coups de hanches profonds manquèrent le faire vomir avant qu'il ne soit enfin libéré.

Sasuke faillit tomber en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse avec ses mains, s'empêchant à grand peine de cracher ce qui venait d'emplir sa bouche et menaçait de l'étouffer. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher le cadeau que lui avait fait son maître en jouissant dans sa bouche. S'il se mettait à recracher sa semence, il serait puni pour sa mauvaise conduite. Un soumis acceptait tout de son dominateur.

Son envie d'être pris et de jouir revint au premier plan dans son esprit. Assis sur le sol, il plaça ses mains en coupe sous son menton et se prépara à avaler le liquide gluant et âpre dans sa bouche dont la présence sur sa langue enflammait ses sens à elle seule.

- Ouvre la bouche, l'ordre sucré claqua dans le silence de la pièce, Sasuke entendant parfaitement le bruit d'un pantalon que l'on referme.

Il ouvrit alors docilement sa bouche, aussi grand qu'il le pouvait, le sperme doux-amer maculant sa langue. Un doigt inquisiteur effleura sa lèvre inférieure et avança, touchant le muscle souillé. Une trainée poisseuse coula le long de sa mâchoire et goûta sur ses mains.

- Avale, glissa la voix brûlante et satisfaite.

Relevant peu à peu la tête en arrière, Sasuke referma ses lèvres et avala la substance, ce doigt intrusif toujours posé sur sa langue. La phalange inquisitrice sortit légèrement avant de mieux revenir et Sasuke se mit à téter avec dévotion ce doigt qui continua à lentement pénétrer sa bouche, le mouvement sulfureux donnant un nouveau coup de fouet à son excitation. Puis le doigt l'abandonna et avec des gestes lents, Sasuke porta la paume de sa main à ses lèvres et lécha ce qui y était tombé un peu plus tôt. Il était dévoré par son désir inassouvi, son corps brûlant d'un trouble ardent qu'il ne cherchait plus à contenir, ni à masquer.

- Il est temps de passer à ta punition.

La remarque détachée figea Sasuke sur place. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que ça. Son collier fut tiré et il suivit à quatre pattes, l'homme se déplaçant avec lui à sa suite dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques pas et il lui fut ordonné de se lever, ce que Sasuke fit, ses muscles frissonnant d'anticipation malsaine.

Oui, il voulait être châtié. Il avait besoin que la douleur se déverse dans son corps et se mélange à ce désir si cuisant qui le tenaillait. Il voulait être puni pour que la violence de son orgasme efface tout ensuite. Il voulait être puni pour expier le fait de ne pas être normal et de ne pas se satisfaire de relations sexuelles classiques avec une femme. Il voulait être puni pour qu'ensuite son maître le cajole et le prenne. Il voulait être puni pour que la douleur se transforme en extase... Il voulait être puni car sa propre souffrance lui tournait les sens et l'excitait... Il voulait être puni pour mieux sentir son maître l'étreindre, le cajoler et le soigner après…

Des cliquetis de chaines et le bruit de rouages qui s'animèrent. Les bras de Sasuke s'élevèrent vers le plafond, ses poignets joints. Il fut tiré vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour soulager ses articulations. Le silence dans la pièce devint lourd et oppressant, l'attente de Sasuke insoutenable alors qu'il essayait de deviner quel serait le choix de son dominateur pour le châtier.

Cette pause dans la session lui tortura l'esprit, l'expectative aiguisant ses sens et mettant sa volonté à dure épreuve. Sentirait-il la morsure du fouet sur sa peau nue ou bien la balafre brulante de la cravache ? A moins que ce ne soit le plat acéré d'une raquette en cuir ou la zébrure cuisante d'une canne... Son dominateur lui avait déjà fait goûter à tant d'instruments... se gorgeant de ses larmes et de ses petits cris de douleur... pour mieux le câliner après.

Sasuke se raidit quand un claquement sec retentit dans le silence écrasant, mettant tous ses sens aux aguets.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es dans cette position, prononça la voix doucereuse et presque trop tendre dans le calme à peine troublé par les battements de son cœur et sa respiration qui s'accéléraient.

Sasuke sentit une main se promener sur son flanc, passer sur son estomac, sur son torse, dans son dos, sur ses cuisses et sur ses fesses, légère et caressante.

- Parce que j'ai joui sans votre autorisation, répondit Sasuke, sa voix vierge de toute peur.

Il n'avait pas peur et ne craignait pas son châtiment, il savait que son maître n'abuserait pas, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il le pousserait jusque dans ses dernières limites, mais il n'irait pas au delà. Son dominateur était certes sadique mais pas cruel au point de le faire souffrir outre mesure. Et il savait que si jamais il n'en pouvait plus, il lui suffirait de prononcer le mot "Rouge" pour que tout s'arrête en un clin d'œil.

Il allait encaisser fièrement ce que son maître lui réservait. Même nu, même entravé, il lui restait son tempérament et son orgueil, sa dignité d'être en fin de compte, même dans cette position là, un Uchiwa.

- Quinze coups pour ne pas avoir su te retenir, susurra la voix tout près de son oreille, le faisant frissonner délicieusement.

La présence toute proche de lui s'évapora presque aussitôt et les mains sur son corps s'évanouirent.

Le premier coup s'abattit juste au dessus de ses fesses et Sasuke serra les dents. Ce n'était pas vraiment fort, pas vraiment doux non plus. Sa peau s'échauffa à l'endroit touché. Ce n'était pas une canne, ni une cravache, encore moins un fouet. Le coup suivant mordit la peau de son estomac, juste sous son nombril et Sasuke tira légèrement sur ses poignets, son corps se tendant dans ses liens alors qu'il sursautait, les chaines émettant un cliquetis léger alors qu'il bougeait.

Il sentit plusieurs stries devenir brûlantes sur son épiderme et finit par identifier l'objet de son tourment : un martinet. Les lanières claquèrent sur lui avec plus de force, le faisant bondir en avant. L'une de ses fesses devint cuisante et il eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance qu'un autre claquement vint fouetter sa jumelle.

Sasuke renifla entre ses dents, maintenant la douleur à la marge de sa conscience, sentant les endroits touchés devenir de plus en plus incandescents.

- Quelle couleur ? lui fut-il demandé alors que les lanières de l'objet se frottaient contre l'un de ses mamelons.

- Vert, articula-t-il d'une voix presque froide et détachée, même si elle vibrait un peu.

- Bien.

Sa cuisse s'enflamma sous un coup particulièrement bien placé et il reçut le même, au même endroit, de l'autre côté. Chacune de ses omoplates se vit infliger le même traitement, et il y eut à nouveau une pause. Il sentit une grande main large et rugueuse se poser sur sa joue et la caresser avec délicatesse.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu le vive vraiment comme une punition, dit la voix à présent onctueuse.

Sasuke sentit son sexe érigé être effleuré par des doigts chauds et tentateurs, la caresse s'intensifia et il finit par gémir, emplit de besoin. Mais la main le quitta, le faisant serrer les genoux et se tortiller inconfortablement. Les coups tombèrent à nouveau sur lui, plus intenses. Son derrière devint lancinant et brûlant, son dos se couvrit d'une onde chaude et cuisante, le haut de ses cuisses irradia de chaleur.

Sasuke commença à gémir douloureusement, des larmes mouillant ses yeux, essayant involontairement d'échapper aux attaques qui flagellaient sa peau, pas assez fortes pour fendre l'épiderme et faire couler le sang, pas assez douces pour que les morsures ardentes sur sa peau ne fanent et disparaissent. Son menton se levait involontairement vers le plafond à chaque fois que l'objet s'abattait sur lui, son corps se tendant imperceptiblement un peu plus, ses chaines bruissant avec ses mouvements.

Sa verge était dure et dressée, émoustillée par la douleur, bercée par les élancements et la chaleur cuisante. Sur le manche du martinet, il y avait la main de son maître, cette main qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout sur son corps. Ce désir que l'autre le touche le consumait. Il pourrait tout aussi bien jouir avec le dernier coup. Son dominateur perçut son excitation sous la souffrance et abattit son bras une dernière fois, très exactement sur le membre raide, pas assez fort pour blesser vraiment, mais juste assez pour que la peau fine et fragile se teinte de rose et devienne brûlante.

Sasuke glapit et plus de larmes jaillirent, des larmes qu'il ne put retenir. Reniflant piteusement, ravalant la douleur, il entendit à peine la question posée. Il haleta, noyé entre son excitation et sa souffrance, incapable de faire la part des deux, son corps éprouvé lui envoyant quantité de signaux antagonistes, mélangeant douleur, désir, besoin et plaisir.

Son esprit embrouillé s'apaisa quand il sentit à nouveau une main sur sa joue. Se concentrant sur la présence de son maître et sur cette sensation sur sa pommette, il déglutit, remettant peu à peu ses neurones bout à bout pour obtenir une pensée cohérente.

- Oran… ge... souffla-t-il au beau milieu de sa respiration hachée, répondant enfin à ce qu'on lui avait demandé, la douleur faisant trembler sa voix.

Son dominateur glissa dans son oreille des paroles réconfortantes et des éloges qui furent comme un baume pour lui, sa présence à ses côtés achevant de l'apaiser et soufflant sur les braises de son désir, lui permettant de retrouver un cheminement de pensées malgré le feu qui grondait en lui, un feu animé tant par la douleur que par l'envie.

Sasuke se sentit lentement glisser vers le sol où il sombra avec douceur sur le flanc, accompagné par le bruissement métallique de ses chaînes. Son maître revint et caressa ses cheveux. Sa tête fut déposée sur les cuisses de son dominateur qui lui murmura encore des mots de réconforts et des compliments alors qu'une pommade calmante, probablement antidouleur était apposée sur les marques cuisantes.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents tout comme il soupira d'aise, se lovant un peu plus dans le giron bienfaiteur. Sentir les mains tendres parcourir son corps et le cajoler eut un gout de Paradis tout autant que d'Enfer à la fois. Dieu qu'il aimait quand ces mains là se posaient sur lui de cette façon, légères, douces, caressantes, alimentant son désir malgré son indolence due à la punition. Et si c'était aussi bon et aussi appréciable, c'était parce qu'il venait de souffrir entre ces même mains. Sans cela, ça n'aurait pas de sens… Perversion quand tu nous tiens… Il était pitoyable…

L'esprit de Sasuke redevint lisse et limpide, une seule envie le tourmentant. Quand il fut à nouveau en capacité de bouger, il se souleva sur ses mains et se mit à quatre pattes. Il avança un peu, fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et s'appuya sur ses coudes, cambrant son dos pour mieux relever ses fesses dans les airs. Il écarta ses jambes et appuya son front sur la moquette, sa respiration haletante. Oui, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Maître... implora-t-il dans un chuchotement vaincu, son corps tourmenté par ce seul besoin hurlant, celui d'être pris.

- Soit plus précis. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, s'entendit-il répondre par cette voix veloutée, presque physiquement caressante qui accrut encore l'appel de sa chair.

Sasuke déglutit, il serra fortement les paupières derrière le bandeau sur ses yeux, au supplice.

- Prenez-moi, pénétrez-moi... je... je n'en peux plus... supplia-t-il, son membre dur et raide suintant de pré-sperme.

Il sentit une main câline échouer sur son dos et glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses, déclenchant des ondes torrides qui se propagèrent en lui jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Sasuke gémit de besoin quand ses globes de chair encore cuisants furent malaxés par des paumes possessives, lui faisant creuser un peu plus ses reins.

Un doigt humide de ce qu'il supposa être du lubrifiant se glissa dans la raie de ses fesses et vint masser l'entrée de son intimité. Sasuke geignit de concupiscence, tremblant, avant de se tendre comme un arc avec un petit cri étranglé empli de désir. Ce même doigt venait de franchir la barrière fragile et s'enfonça en lui avant de ressortir pour revenir encore.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? souffla la voix chaude sur un ton concupiscent et sensuel.

Le corps de Sasuke ondula et ses exclamations devinrent de plus en plus lascives alors que ce même doigt le fouillait, allant et venant dans l'accès étroit.

- Pi... pitié... M-Maî-tree... Aaahnnnn... articula Sasuke avec difficulté, éperdu dans sa respiration pantelante.

- Mmmh... Ahnn... Ah… M-Maître... pleurnicha-t-il, haletant, alors qu'une bouche gourmande et une langue moite et incandescente venaient dévorer ses fesses qui irradiaient d'une chaleur lancinante.

Sasuke se tendit un peu plus et le balancement de ses reins prit de l'amplitude quand un deuxième doigt le pénétra. Une exclamation jouissive lui échappa quand sa prostate fut pressée puis palpée avec lenteur et précision par ces phalanges agiles qui s'employèrent à le tourmenter.

- Maître... maître... maître... se lamenta Sasuke au bord de la rupture, son corps se tordant de désir et d'envie tout autant que de plaisir, ses mains griffant la moquette et se serrant convulsivement alors que sa tête se balançait langoureusement d'avant en arrière.

Une grande claque ferme sur son postérieur endolori et le retrait brutal des doigts de son intimité qui se contractait déjà par vagues oppressantes, le firent gémir de besoin comme un assoiffé perdu en plein désert devant une gourde d'eau. Il se lécha les lèvres, parcouru de tressaillements, tous ses sens en éveil, à l'agonie.

- Je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites, annonça la voix, avec une intonation sadique et érotique.

Les mains tirèrent sur ses chaines, les mains agrippèrent et manipulèrent son corps. Ces mains qui le rendaient fiévreux, ces mains qui le rendaient fou, ces mains qui le conduiraient jusqu'à l'extase puissante et forte à laquelle il aspirait tant et qui l'emporterait pour un temps loin de son existence et de toute réalité.

Il sentit confusément qu'il était redressé en position assise, que ses jambes étaient écartées, qu'il se retrouvait tout près, si près de son maître qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur épicée et le frottement de ses vêtements contre sa peau nue. Sasuke geignit, presque au désespoir, transporté par le fait d'être ainsi enveloppé dans la présence de son dominateur.

Son dos reposa contre un torse large, ses cuisses furent ouvertes sur d'autres cuisses, ses tibias rencontrèrent la moquette, ses fesses furent installées dans un giron dont il pouvait sentir le pantalon ouvert contre sa peau. Des doigts le pénétrèrent encore avant de guider ses hanches vers le bas.

Un cri de plaisir violent sortit de sa bouche quand enfin ce qu'il souhaitait se réalisa. Son intimité fut écartelée à mesure que ses reins étaient abaissés. Le sexe de son maitre s'enfonça en lui, l'étirant, se frayant un passage, distendant son anus et le fragile conduit, remplissant peu à peu tout l'espace étroit, lui donnant l'impression d'être déchiré. Des lèvres charnues grignotèrent sa nuque, une main sulfureuse se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons pendant qu'une autre encerclait fermement la base de son sexe. Sasuke gémit de plus belle, empalé sur ce membre massif jusqu'à la garde, suspendu si près du précipice de son extase, se sentant outrancièrement rempli et dilaté.

- Pousse sur tes jambes, bouge, donne-toi ce que tu désires tant, lui intima cette voix charnelle et torturante.

Sasuke émit plusieurs expressions lascives, noyé dans le plaisir, et fit ce qui lui était ordonné, pantelant, posant ses mains sur les cuisses recouvertes d'un pantalon dont il ne distinguait pas la matière, poussant sur ses genoux pour se soulever.

Son corps entama un rythme lent puis de plus en plus incisif au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait dans le tourbillon de son plaisir et gagnait en assurance. Il s'empala encore et encore sur la virilité qui l'écartelait avec une sensation brûlante. Elle buta insidieusement contre sa prostate, envoyant des ondes de plaisir se répercuter dans tout son corps, le faisant trembler et frissonner, lui faisant pousser des cris et des exclamations lubriques, le faisant perdre pied et lutter contre la violence de ses émotions. Il sentit cette main sur son torse le torturer délicieusement et rajouter à sa fièvre pendant que sa virilité était chastement retenue prisonnière dans une poigne ferme.

Il savait que sans cette main sournoisement refermée sur ses parties génitales, il serait bien capable de jouir dans la seconde. Il tourna sa tête et la pencha, les lèvres charnues et gourmandes qu'il connaissait si bien se refermèrent sur les siennes et une langue joueuse envahit sa bouche. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour basculer définitivement dans le feu de la passion, dans la tempête de cette étreinte, dans la violence de ces ébats, sa voix exprimant tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à être pris, toute l'ardeur et la virulence jouissive qu'il ressentait, emboité dans l'étau de ce corps contre le sien.

Quelque part en cours de route dans ce maelstrom indécent, il bascula en avant et fut pris à quatre pattes sur la moquette, ses fesses claquant avec force contre le pantalon de son dominateur, ses cris orgasmiques résonnant en écho à ses propres oreilles alors qu'il était à moitié écroulé sur le sol doux. L'homme qui le pénétrait était beaucoup plus avare en exclamations trahissant son plaisir et Sasuke ne percevait que quelques rares mots, quelques rares grognements et halètement. Ou bien était-ce parce que son esprit était devenu trop opaque, nimbé par la puissance de ce rapport sexuel brutal et euphorique, qu'il n'entendait presque rien.

Il ne discernait rien à part ses propres cris et ses propres exclamations torrides. Il n'entendait rien d'autre, que son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et le bruit caractéristique de ce sexe qui s'enfonçait en lui. Il ne percevait rien à part le frottement des vêtements de son maître sur ses fesses échauffées et la rencontre de ses hanches avec les siennes. Il n'y avait rien à part le bruit de sa respiration haletante et ses vagissements luxurieux et emplis de plaisir.

Il se retenait à grand peine de jouir, son sexe était aussi dur et raide qu'une baguette et menaçait d'exploser à chaque fois que sa prostate était pilonnée, lui arrachant un glapissement jubilatoire. Il sentait les doigts fermes de son dominateur ancrés dans la chair tendre de ses reins, la broyant presque, le propulsant en avant et le ramenant en arrière avec force et férocité à un rythme endiablé. Dieu que c'était bon, Dieu que c'était fort, Dieu que c'était enivrant.

Sasuke cru devenir fou de plaisir, ahanant sous le corps de son maitre, luttant pour garder le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, s'accrochant à l'idée qu'il ne devait pas jouir. Mais il se sentait désespérément partir et être aspiré par ce tourbillon sulfureux. La lutte était perdue d'avance. Cette barre de chair imposante, chaude et humide le pénétrait encore et encore et encore. Elle le pénétrait toujours plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, avec toujours plus de vigueur, l'entraînant toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus vite sur le chemin de sa jouissance.

Sasuke mordit son avant-bras pour étouffer ses clameurs débauchées et charnelles, la sueur couvrant son corps et ruisselant le long de son dos, de ses flancs, de ses cuisses, de ses bras. Il tremblait si fort et il haletait tellement qu'il perdait pied, immergé dans toutes ces sensations torrides. Son dominateur dut sentir sa débandade, son intimité se contractant tellement sur lui en vagues désordonnées et intenses, cherchant à broyer, à emprisonner cette épée ardente qui le transperçait et le ravageait, alors qu'elle s'engonçait sans merci en lui, le poussant inexorablement dans cette spirale sensuelle qui ne semblait plus avoir de limites.

L'ordre vint, libérateur et jubilatoire, chaud comme la braise, tout près de son oreille.

- Jouis !

Et sans aucune hésitation, Sasuke se laissa enfin aller. Il lâcha prise sur le peu qui le retenait encore, ouvrant finalement les vannes de son orgasme trop longtemps contenu par la seule force de sa volonté qui ne tenait plus qu'à un mince fil ténu.

Un cri silencieux ouvrit ses lèvres et lui fit tendre le cou, son corps se contractant tout entier et se crispant, secoué de spasmes comme une feuille en plein vent.

- Nhggg... Aaaah... Maîtreeeeeee...

Sasuke s'affala, ayant l'impression de jouir sans fin tant il avait refoulé son coït, son sexe et ses bourses se contractant à lui faire mal alors qu'il se déversait sur la moquette par à coups continus, sentant confusément un liquide tiède se répandre avec force dans ses entrailles alors que son dominateur jouissait aussi, au plus profond de lui avec un grommellement de satisfaction et quelques derniers coups de reins.

Un discret sourire béat étira les lèvres de Sasuke avant qu'il ne bascule définitivement dans l'inconscience, perdu dans des limbes blancs et agréables. La passion perverse qui couvait en lui était enfin rassasiée, ce feu destructeur était enfin éteint, pour un temps au moins. Il sombra définitivement dans ce bien-être cotonneux sans plus aucune pensée, son corps s'affalant comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol.

Quand Sasuke reprit ses esprits, il était lové contre le torse de son dominateur, confortablement installé sur ses cuisses.

- Quelle couleur ? entendit-il murmurer suavement tout contre ses cheveux.

- … Vert, répondit-il un peu pâteux, sa voix brisée.

Il avait été nettoyé et il flottait encore autour de lui l'odeur du baume apaisant que son maître utilisait toujours.

Il sentit les doigts chauds se poser avec douceur sur ses chevilles. La sensation des bracelets de cuir le quitta avec un dernier bruissement métallique. Ses poignets furent libérés à leurs tours et il goûta la sensation éphémère des doigts glissant contre son cou. Il aurait presque souhaité ne plus avoir à enlever ni remettre ce collier. Il aurait presque souhaité pouvoir le garder et appartenir à cet homme anonyme qui semblait si bien le comprendre et éteindre la fièvre qui brûlait dans son corps. Il savait si parfaitement le comprendre et le satisfaire...

Il entendit avec regret le bruit de la boucle qui s'ouvrit et finalement le collier de cuir quitta son cou. Ce geste anodin marquait la fin de la session et Sasuke se sentit presque amer et dépité, presque... mais pas tout à fait... Il était un Uchiwa après tout, froid, hautain, calculateur, beau et intelligent, maître de lui-même en toute circonstance. Il gouta les dernières caresses douces sur son corps que lui prodiguèrent ces mêmes mains.

Sasuke se décolla ensuite lentement du corps contre lequel il reposait, son bandeau toujours sur ses yeux. Il sentit une grande main chaude se refermer avec douceur sur son poignet et l'aider à se mettre debout. Il avança lentement, guidé par cette même main qui plaça la sienne sur une poignée de porte alors qu'un bras puissant le soutenait à la taille.

- … Merci... se sentit-il obligé de murmurer, qu'il soit entendu ou pas, il s'en moquait.

Quand il passerait cette porte, tout serait fini. Il retrouverait le vestiaire impersonnel où l'attendaient ses affaires et où il pourrait enfin se défaire de son bandeau. Il se rhabillerait, sortirait de cette pièce anonyme par une autre porte qui débouchait sur un grand couloir de style baroque, il remonterait ce couloir, passerait devant un comptoir, traverserait encore le bâtiment pour enfin sortir au dehors et retrouver la réalité de sa vie de dirigeant et de meneur d'hommes, bien loin de ses perversions secrètes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke sortit très tard de son travail et se fit la réflexion que son frigo était vide. Sur le chemin de son appartement luxueux, il s'arrêta dans un Combini, l'une de ces petites supérettes ouvertes tard jusque dans la nuit. Il prit un panier à l'entrée et commença à évoluer dans les rayons, le remplissant peu à peu de choses et d'autres, allant du tube de dentifrice jusqu'au paquet de riz. Tout à ses petites courses, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, gêné.

Levant les yeux d'une grappe de raisins, il surprit un regard d'un bleu lumineux braqué sur lui. Interloqué, il détailla la personne qui baissa la tête, masquant ses yeux derrière des mèches d'un blond doré, faisant mine de regarder un produit quelconque. C'était un jeune homme, sans doute autour de son âge, vêtu d'un simple survêtement sportif noir et orange. Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules dans son parfait complet veston italien taillé sur mesure et reprit le cours de ses emplettes, n'y accordant pas plus d'intérêt.

Pourtant, il lui semblait que ce regard intriguant ne le quittait pas, il le croisait même parfois, brièvement. Sasuke se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, se pourrait-il qu'il connaisse cet individu pour que ce dernier le regarde et l'observe avec autant d'insistance ? Mais rien, non, rien ne lui venait. Il était pratiquement sûr de ne pas le connaître... Il en était même certain. Peut-être quelqu'un attiré par sa notoriété… Et bien quoi, il voulait sa photo ? Oui, il lui arrivait à lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, de faire ses courses à la nuit tombée dans une supérette anonyme, tout comme le commun des mortels. Être riche, beau, puissant et célèbre ne changeait pas forcément tout votre quotidien.

Par un truchement du hasard, peut-être, peut-être pas, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte devant l'armoire frigorifique renfermant les bouteilles de lait. Sasuke jeta un regard en biais à cet inconnu qui se tenait à côté de lui, de plus en plus incommodé. Il ne le connaissait pas... Il n'y avait rien qui remontait à sa mémoire... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin, sa photo et un autographe ? C'était déjà fatiguant avec la gente féminine, mais si les hommes s'y mettaient aussi… Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui directement et de se faire livrer...

Il pinça ses lèvres et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire vitrée. Sa main effleura celle du jeune homme à ses côtés qui empoignait déjà la porte coulissante au même moment.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-il d'un ton froid et coupant.

L'homme attrapa une bouteille de lait et s'écarta pour lui laisser la place de faire de même. Sasuke saisit la première bouteille qui se présenta sous ses doigts, sans même faire attention, de plus en plus pressé d'en finir et de partir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, souffla l'autre à voix presque basse, un sourire circonspect étirant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne les talons après un dernier regard au brun, tout en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Sasuke se figea, statufié, comme foudroyé.

Cette voix... il la reconnaîtrait entre mille...

La bouteille de lait qu'il tenait glissa imperceptiblement de ses doigts et se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Sasuke se retourna d'un bloc, abasourdi, éberlué, médusé. Ses yeux se plissèrent et se mirent à fouiller le magasin avant que ses jambes ne se mirent à bouger, lui faisant faire de grands pas précipités. Il se rua vers le comptoir où trônait la caisse enregistreuse mais ne trouva nulle trace de celui qui s'était tenu à côté de lui. Il remonta les allées au pas de courses sous les exclamations virulentes du caissier mais n'y trouva pas non plus le jeune homme blond.

Il se figea à moins d'un mètre de la porte battante du magasin qui coulissait encore sur ses gonds. Personne... Trop tard... Il était déjà parti. Sasuke franchit finalement le pas de cette même porte et lança son regard dans la foule, scrutant les alentours. Trop tard... Rien... Il avait définitivement disparu, happé par la marée humaine qui se pressait dans les rues de la ville à cette heure...

Sasuke serra les poings et ferma les yeux, tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires s'entrechoquant en lui. Un sourire, des cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant, la vision fugace d'une main bronzée... Sasuke aurait voulu hurler tant sa frustration et sa colère étaient grandes. Il rentra dans la petite échoppe d'un pas lourd, paya ses achats, plus sombre et froid que jamais et partit sans même récupérer sa monnaie, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il aurait croisé le Diable en personne ou Dieu lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas été autant sans dessus dessous et perturbé.

Une foule de pensées l'agitèrent suite à cette rencontre fortuite et il n'en dormit pas de la nuit malgré tout le whisky qu'il but. Que faire ? Comment agir dans une situation pareille ? Il n'avait jamais voulu le connaître, il n'avait jamais voulu mettre un visage, associer des traits à ce qu'il subissait. Il le connaissait déjà d'une certaine manière mais la barrière confortable de l'anonymat qu'il avait lui-même dressée venait de voler en éclat, zappant sa belle assurance, son aplomb et tout ce de quoi il se croyait à l'abri. Qu'était-il pour cet homme jusqu'ici ? Personne...

Personne... Juste le type qu'il rencontrait dans un club et dont il était le dominateur... Qu'avait-il bien pu penser de lui, à le voir comme ça, en dehors d'une session, en costume de ville chic, sûr de lui ? Il était sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu... Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement... Sasuke soupira gravement pour la millionième fois de la journée... Que faire ? Retourner au club ? Exiger qu'on lui communique son identité ? Racheter son silence à prix d'or avant que le scandale n'éclate ?

Tout Uchiwa qu'il était, il savait qu'il y avait des portes que son nom n'ouvrirait pas. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il avait choisi ce club et aucun autre... L'anonymat était une règle d'or que ni Kakashi, ni Jiraiya ne transgresseraient, peu importait les leviers qu'il essaierait de bouger. Tout le bel équilibre qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver, séparant dans deux sphères bien distinctes aussi éloignées que possible l'une de l'autre sa vie privée et sa vie publique, venait de voler en éclats en quelques secondes à cause d'un timbre de voix.

Maintenant qu'un coin du voile était partiellement levé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, si l'autre l'avait reconnu comme étant lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, si lui avait envie de mettre enfin un visage sur la personne qui savait si bien s'occuper de lui durant leurs sessions, si tout cela allait aller bien plus loin que la simple disparition d'un anonymat dans lequel il s'était leurré confortablement. Si… Si… Si…C'était lui, aucun doute possible... Alors que faire maintenant ?

Sasuke serra les poings de rage sur son grand bureau, toujours aussi indécis. Il était justement doué pour prévoir, anticiper, calculer. Il contrôlait tout, il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, jamais. Et le voilà qui se retrouvait acculé, face à une situation inextricable. Et si l'autre le faisait chanter, et si l'autre n'accordait pas plus de cas que cela à cette rencontre en dehors du club. Et si, et si, et si… Un milliard de possibilités tournaient dans sa tête, le prenant au dépourvu et le laissant dans l'expectative.

Mais le pire, c'était que maintenant il devait faire face… Faire face à ce qu'il était dans la sphère privée, faire face à cet homme dont il était devenu le soumis à cause de ses déviances et ses perversions… Faire face à... à ce regard bleu qui avait été braqué sur lui pendant toutes ces sessions et qui maintenant était réel et de par ce simple fait rendait réel tout le reste. Sasuke posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et son regard devint acéré.

Aller au club, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Aller au club comme d'habitude pour une session. Il verrait bien quand il y serait ce qu'il s'y passerait. Et si ça se trouvait, son dominateur ne se montrerait plus, ou bien se montrerait et annoncerait la couleur, décidant pour lui. Il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres alternatives. Si jamais l'autre le faisait chanter, il signerait un gros chèque. Mais avec ça, il serait capable de l'identifier et... de le détruire.

Comme tous les vendredis soir depuis presque plus d'un an, Sasuke attendit, nu, agenouillé sur la moquette, un bandeau sur ses yeux. Sa tension était palpable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher quelques tics nerveux. Il attendait... son dominateur... l'homme sans visage qui était devenu l'homme à la bouteille de lait, par un stupide concours de circonstances dont lui se serait bien passé. Il l'attendait et ce dernier était en retard alors que jusqu'à présent cela n'avait jamais été le cas... Il n'avait jamais été en retard… Pas une seule fois…

Sasuke tendit l'oreille, surprenant enfin le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite et plus fort. Il était là, il était finalement venu. Il avait choisi d'être là en définitive. Sasuke avala sa salive. Pendant un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, il attendit encore, sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pouce, dans l'expectative de ce qui allait se produire. Son équilibre avait déjà volé en éclat et il était plus mal à l'aise que jamais d'être ici, nu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû venir, lui, Sasuke… Il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de venir au club, se raccrochant sans doute à son schéma routinier.

Finalement, des bruits de pas s'enfonçant dans la moquette se firent entendre. Sasuke sut qu' « IL» s'était arrêté, debout, à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu es venu toi aussi malgré tout. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois là ce soir, entendit-il.

Sasuke déglutit. Cette voix... le timbre si particulier de cette voix... envoutant, hypnotique, chaud... capable d'être tendre comme autoritaire...

Son estomac se contracta et sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, son corps réagit, se gorgeant de cette tension délicieuse et pleine de promesse. Sasuke ferma les yeux derrière son bandeau.

- Je suis pourtant bien là, finit-il par articuler en réponse, d'une voix la plus neutre et la plus détachée qu'il fut capable.

- Alors, comment on procède ? On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ? On arrête tout et on ne se reverra jamais ? Ou tu décide de retirer ce bandeau sur tes yeux et on continue... lui fut-il proposé sur un ton doux et calme.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Il était soulagé d'une certaine manière, tout ce que voulait l'autre c'était continuer. Et lui, Sasuke, il voulait... Il voulait… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste, là maintenant ? Il voulait… coucher avec lui, tout simplement. Son corps le lui criait, son corps le voulait, son corps le lui réclamait. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Cet homme connaissait ses pires côtés, ses faiblesses... l'envers de ce qu'il était et qu'il masquait à tout le monde... tout le monde sauf lui...

"IL" était le seul à savoir ce que lui était à l'intérieur... et maintenant, il avait un visage, un visage et surtout un regard que Sasuke n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter sur lui. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce... Juste lui... lui et... ce blond…

- C'est à toi de décider, reprit l'autre. Quel que soit ton choix, je le respecterais.

Les mains de Sasuke devinrent moites et il sentit une pointe de panique l'envahir.

Sasuke serra les poings. Il n'allait pas fuir, non, il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas fuir. Un Uchiwa était fier et affrontait tout, toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce regard, pourtant… pourtant… Il leva ses mains pour les glisser dans ses cheveux, là où il savait pouvoir retirer ce bandeau. Il était certes plein de choses : pervers, dépravé, tordu… mais certainement pas un lâche.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, finit-il par souffler. Mais une chose est sûre, je veux qu'on continue à se voir, acheva-t-il alors qu'il glissait l'élastique par dessus son crâne.

Il garda les paupières closes et entendit l'autre s'agenouiller à son niveau. Il sentit une haleine chaude balayer ses joues et il baissa les bras, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, tenant toujours son bandeau, gardant obstinément ses yeux clos.

Deux mains prirent son visage en coupe et les pouces caressèrent ses joues avec délicatesse.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. Il n'y a toujours eu que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi, chuchota la voix, cette voix là, cette voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où et qui lui tournait les sens.

Des lèvres tièdes et humides vinrent prendre les siennes. Sasuke lâcha le bandeau qui tomba au sol et noua soudain impulsivement ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent et il tomba dans un immense regard océan, un regard plein de promesses. Son dominateur ne se servirait pas de ses faiblesses contre lui, il en était certain à présent.

Un nouveau pacte venait d'être scellé entre eux. Sasuke ne savait pas encore s'il serait capable de surmonter toutes ses réticences et de supporter ce regard sur lui, mais il était certain d'être incapable de se passer de lui...

Sasuke savait très précisément quel jour on était aujourd'hui. Il le savait car il l'avait noté en rouge dans son agenda et rentré dans son Smartphone. Il avait longuement réfléchi et tergiversé aussi. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien "lui" faire plaisir ? Il y avait longtemps pensé et avait finalement trouvé. Il attendait donc, nu, agenouillé sur la moquette de la chambre spacieuse, leur chambre spacieuse, dans leur appartement. Oui, le leur.

A l'extérieur de leur appartement, c'était Sasuke qui menait, c'était lui qui avait la main mise sur leur relation, leur couple. Il était fier, portait un nom réputé, était célèbre, glacial et arrogant à souhait, calculateur. En dehors de chez eux, c'était lui qui menait la danse, c'était comme ça que les choses marchaient. Mais dès qu'il passait la porte de leur appartement, oui, le leur, celui qu'ils avaient choisi et aménagé ensemble, c'était l'inverse. C'était lui qui se pliait à Naruto et c'était Naruto qui avait la main mise sur leur relation, leur couple mais surtout sur son corps en particulier, pour la plus grande satisfaction non avouée de Sasuke.

L'équilibre était fragile et précaire, pas facile à maintenir, car ils avaient tous deux de fichus caractères qui s'opposaient souvent. Ils étaient très différents. Mais ils avaient réussi à faire éclore une relation entre eux, une relation plus profonde, plus honnête, plus vraie et plus spéciale, qui avait fini par franchir les portes du club, même si ça avait pris du temps.

Sasuke attendait, nu, sur la moquette, agenouillé, assis sur ses talons, un large collier de cuir noir autour de son cou. Dès qu'il franchissait la porte de chez eux, c'est ce qu'il devenait. Il se dénudait et portait ce fameux collier, un tout neuf que Naruto lui avait offert quand ils avaient emménagés ensemble, et que Naruto adorait le voir exhiber sur sa peau nue comme le plus précieux des bijoux. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

La porte de l'appartement claqua et Sasuke vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien se dessiner sur le parquet de l'entrée. Il la voyait depuis la porte de la chambre ouverte se découper en ombre chinoise sur le sol. Sasuke garda le silence. D'habitude, c'était lui qui terminait tard, lui qui arrivait le dernier chez eux. Mais pas ce soir, non, pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait fait en sorte d'être le premier à la maison.

Naruto entra dans la chambre, en chaussettes, se préparant à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche, songeant déjà à ce qu'il ferait à Sasuke quand il rentrerait, un sourire amoureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se figea dans ses mouvements quand il le vit, là, comme au tout premier soir, comme lors de leur toute première session, nu, agenouillé sur le sol.

- Sas'ke, je ne savais pas que tu devais rentrer tôt aujourd'hui, s'étonna spontanément Naruto, son regard éclairé d'une joie non feinte.

Sasuke frissonna. Cette voix, ce ton de velours là… lui feraient toujours le même effet... Il leva ses orbes sombres vers son amant et ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer, se gorgeant de ses traits, savourant le fait qu'aujourd'hui, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils vivaient ensemble, étaient ensemble. Il supportait sans rougir ce regard si bleu sur sa personne. Son cœur battit plus vite.

Naruto repéra un paquet, joliment empaqueté et enrubanné de rouge et de noir, placé devant les genoux de son brun silencieux toujours sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement le blond en désignant la chose du regard.

- C'est pour toi, rétorqua platement Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son amant sans comprendre avant de se décider à saisir ce qui ressemblait fort à un cadeau.

- Pour moi ?

- Hn. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, peut-être ?

Sasuke soupira. Son amant était parfois si tête en l'air qu'il était même capable d'oublier un jour comme celui là, alors que pourtant il n'oubliait jamais le sien… Naruto défit les rubans et le papier, perplexe, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à son compagnon qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, la figure à nouveau penchée vers le sol.

Naruto devina sous les mèches brunes un peu de rose sur les joues de Sasuke et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il était déjà excité à l'idée de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, ou bien s'il se passait autre chose. Quand la boite apparut entre ses doigts, il la regarda sans comprendre et lança un regard interrogatif à Sasuke qui se contenta de baisser un peu plus la tête.

- Bon anniversaire, Naruto, dit Sasuke, sa gêne perçant dans sa voix.

Un immense sourire éclaira la figure du blond. Il avait entre les mains une boite de bougies rouges, spécialement étudiées pour les jeux SM.

- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, se justifia Sasuke, détournant les yeux du visage conquis de Naruto qui venait de s'agenouiller tout prés de lui et de relever son visage vers le sien.

- Et bien, tu as très bien choisi. Tu vas être le plus appétissant des gâteaux d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Tu sais que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que quand tu m'offres ton corps. s'exclama Naruto, gourmand.

Le rose des joues de Sasuke vira au cramoisi, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son amant, alors que son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en avait le tournis.

Les lèvres de Naruto ravirent les siennes et Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou de son maître, devenu son compagnon. La phrase franche et honnête dite sur un ton vibrant de tendresse et de passion avait fait naître des milliers de papillons dans son estomac.

Si c'était ça le bonheur, Sasuke voulait bien le vivre tous les jours avec lui, même s'il savait bien qu'ils étaient un peu décalés. Il en voyait certes de toutes les couleurs avec Naruto… mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle, comme on dit. Sasuke gémit doucement contre cette bouche qui le dévorait, se laissant emporter par les ondées sulfureuses qui le parcouraient déjà... La soirée promettait d'être haute en couleurs, et il y en aurait encore beaucoup d'autres après celle là.

FIN

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Yzan s'essuie le front… Voilà ! Bon Anniversaire Naruto & joyeux NaruSasu Day ! En retard mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais... J'avoue que c'est un peu plus sulfureux et corsé que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais bon je ne contrôle pas les chemins tortueux de mon inspiration. J'espère que ce petit intermède lémonesque mâtiné de SM vous a plu.

Sasuke lance à la fanfiqueuse un regard noir.

« Et pour mon anniversaire à moi alors ! Et le SasuNaru Day, hein !».

« Euh… »

Yzan disparaît dans sa grotte d'auteur de fanfics Narutardes tout en marmonnant

« Je ne sais pas, on verra… c'est loin Juillet, et puis j'ai d'autres choses sur le feu… ».

Sasuke fronce ses sourcils et serre les poings avant de s'éloigner de son côté tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

« Si jamais l'autre abruti de blond apprend qu'Yzan vient enfin de publier un nouvel OS et que c'est encore lui le Seme, il va m'en rebattre les oreilles pendant des mois. Si jamais il l'ouvre, et qu'il me fait encore cette blague stupide avec mon prénom (Sas-Uke), je lui chidorise la gueule ! Ras-le-bol de tous ces auteurs qui font n'importe quoi avec mon personnage ! »

Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de votre lecture, même si c'est pour fustiger l'auteur pour sa nullité.

Yzan.


End file.
